As it is well known, the garments which are usually worn by racing drivers or motor-cycling amateurs are usually provided with protective elements in the form of padding and/or rigid (or semi rigid) shields suitable for minimizing the impacts occurring in case of a fall or accident.
Such protective elements, which are typically applied in zones corresponding to the articulations of the user's body, such as elbows, shoulders and knees, are usually fastened on the external layer of the garment or between the outer layer and the lining of the garment.
In this latter case, the protective elements are generally fastened in a well known manner to the internal side of the outer layer of the garment or inside proper pockets.
From one side, it is important that the protective elements do not hinder the movements of the motorcyclist, from the other side it is essential that the protective elements remain stably in their positions, in correspondence with those parts of the body to be protected.
In order to not reduce the effectiveness of such protective elements it is also required that the garment as whole fits properly over the user's body, not having areas too tight or too loose over the user's body (for not annoying the wearer or not affecting the aerodynamic features of the garment) and having a proper size and length (for not leaving uncovered any body portion and thus offering an inadequate protection against climate conditions like wind, rain, etc.).
In this connection it should be noted that, even if the manufacturers of the motorcyclist garments offer to the potential customers clothing having various sizes and variants, it is almost impossible that any garment fits properly any zone of the body.
This is due not only to the fact that the various zones of wearer's body, in particular the limbs, are extremely variable in shape, but also to the fact that the garments should be worn by customers having different age and build.
With reference, for example, to the trousers designed to be worn by motorcyclists, in order to guarantee a high level of safety and a correct wearability of the trousers, it is required that the trousers have a proper length and assure a correct positioning above the knees of the related protective elements.
Often, the customers can find a pair of trousers having a proper length but in which, once the trousers are worn, the knee protective elements do not match perfectly with the body articulation to be protected, being applied in a position higher or lower than required.
Alternatively, a customer can find a pair of trousers having the knee protective elements which, once the trousers are worn, fit properly the body area to be protected, but in which the trousers are longer or shorter than required.
Both such occurrences reduce the safety offered by the trousers since in the first case, in the event of a fall, the protection offered by the knee protective elements could be ineffective. In the second case, the wearer could be hindered in his movements by the excessive length of the trousers or some of his body portions could remain unprotected against the climate conditions.
Moreover, in some particular cases, it can also be required that one single garment is worn by different users having a different build, for example, when, in emergency circumstances, the owner of the garment lends his garment to an another motorcyclist. Also in this occurrence, it is almost impossible that the garment fits properly the body of the wearer, without annoying him in any manner.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a garment which solves at least partially the above mentioned problems and drawbacks.